


Be Your Perfect 10

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Yuta - Freeform, Mentions of Yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: In which Doyoung is insecure about his looks and his attitude while Jaehyun is there to console him.





	Be Your Perfect 10

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Dojae so here I am. :)
> 
> Only the song title was based on Red Velvet's Perfect 10. Not the whole lyrics itself.
> 
> Have fun! <3

 

"I look ugly." Out of the blue, Doyoung blurted out as he looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection once more and he frowned as he saw his face getting puffy from too much sleep.

"You don't. You just look puffy and tired but you're not ugly." Jaehyun said while folding the blanket that his boyfriend used. Whenever Doyoung wakes up, it is Jaehyun who always cleans up the bed and make breakfast for the both of them. He didn't mind, though. He likes it even more. To serve his precious bunny everything that he wanted and treat him like a King.

"That doesn't make a difference." That's the final cue for Jaehyun to drew closer to him. He doesn't want to hear his bunny getting insecure about his looks. He took the moment to back hug him, put his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and grinned in front of the mirror. 

"Even I looks so pathetic beside you." Doyoung said again and this time, Jaehyun turned him around, cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

"Don't ever say that. You'll always be the best match for me. Okay?" But Doyoung shook his head in which Jaehyun kissed him again in return. 

 

 

It was Monday morning when Doyoung has to wake up again. He turned to his side and watched his boyfriend snuggling his favorite pillow. He let out a pout and sat up on their shared bed, slowly removing the blanket out of his body. He looked again at his side when he felt Jaehyun shifting his body to his right but still hugging the pillow. 

"The pillow is luckier than me. I woke up without my boyfriend's warmth." He muttered and walked out of the bed to the kitchen to make something to eat before going to work. Getting jealous over a pillow is something that Doyoung needs to stop doing because it's pathetic.

 

 

He ends up making pancakes and two cups of coffee. Jaehyun likes his coffee sweet and milky while he wants his coffee strong and bitter. He placed the plates and cups on the dining table and looked up to see Jaehyun walking towards him. 

"Good morning, Bunny." Jaehyun closed their distance with a hug and Doyoung turned away due to their morning breaths. 

"We haven't brush our teeth yet." He said as he pulled out of the hug. Jaehyun lightly slapped his boyfriend's thigh and took his seat to dig in the food that he made for them. 

"This is delicious." Jaehyun complimented but Doyoung scrunched his nose, not believing everything that his boyfriend is saying right now.

"What?" Jaehyun asked when he noticed his expression.

"You're probably just saying that because you're hungry." Doyoung said and crossed his arms on his chest. Jaehyun blinked a few times before re-thinking on what he had said earlier.. whether he offended him or not. But Jaehyun couldn't think of anything he had done to offend the older this morning. All he know is that he woke up, hugging a pillow.

"What are you saying?" Jaehyun asked in disbelief. Why is his boyfriend like this so early in the morning?

"I'm probably the worst cook ever. I'm the worst boyfriend ever. The pillow is much better to hug than me." Jaehyun raised his left brow and sighed. His boyfriend is having another moments like this again and he knew he needs to be patient and good with words again. 

"Oh come on, Bunny. You're the best boyfriend ever. How could you say that?" Jaehyun scooted closer to him and snaked his arms on his boyfriend's waist. He carefully rubbed his sides and this made Doyoung calm down. 

"You're a great cook, okay? And you're much better to snuggle up than that pillow. You're more important to me." With his words, Doyoung gave up and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Alright. I get it. Lets go eat." He said as he grabbed his fork and knife but was stopped by Jaehyun when he fed him. Doyoung took the food in his mouth and happily munched the pancake with a sweet Jaehyun watching him.

 

 

 

"Oh goodness. I hate this shirt. It doesn't suit me." Doyoung said as he eyed the blue colored shirt that he's wearing. He tried to look at his cabinet and he found nothing to match his mood today. Jaehyun just got out from the shower and noticed the mess of clothes scattered on their shared bed. 

"What are these?" He asked his boyfriend while wiping his wet hair with his towel. Doyoung let out another frustrated sigh and went back to find any clothes to wear. This time, Jaehyun stopped him and turned him around, accidentally knocking off the towel that is hanging on his waist, leaving him completely exposed. Doyoung stared at his boyfriend's all glory and blushed so hard, realizing that Jaehyun doesn't even care about the damp towel on the ground. 

He took a simple pink polo shirt and hand it to Doyoung. Still in dazed with Jaehyun's naked body, Doyoung absentmindedly took it and removed his blue shirt, to dress up with the shirt that his boyfriend picked for him. 

"I know that you like what you're seeing right now but that shirt that you're wearing is pretty damn good for you. Just look at the mirror other than my body." He said and wore his underwear before Doyoung starts removing that clothes that he's wearing.

 

 

 

"Call me on your break, okay?" Jaehyun placed a sweet peck on his boyfriend's lips as he unbuckled the older's seat belt. Doyoung opened the car door and make his way to the building, waving a little to Jaehyun. 

Doyoung slowly made his way to his office and found his deskmate, Taeyong sitting on his seat. 

"What's up, dick head." Doyoung greeted which Taeyong snarled back. "So early in the morning, Doyoung. What do you want?" 

"Nothing but to get your ugly face out of my sight and go eat your Japanese sushi boyfriend." Taeyong gasps as the bunny looking man insulted the love of his life. No one could ever insult a perfection named Yuta.

"Did you just called my man a Japanese sushi?" 

"Why? Is there any problem with that?" Doyoung fight back, placing his things on the table. 

"No but I will definitely tell Jaehyun about this." With the mention of his boyfriend, Doyoung widen his eyes. 

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE WITH THIS!"

"You started this one. I just want to end it with your boyfriend. You need a lesson."

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun was parking his car when his phone beeped. He checked out his phone, hoping that it's his boyfriend telling him to drive saefly but felt disappointed when it's from Doyoung's workmate, Johnny.

 

** Fr: Johnny Seo **

** Dude.. Have you seen your boyfriend having a cat fight with Taeyong? **

** Play Video **

 

** To: Johnny Seo **

** What happened? **

 

** Fr: Johnny Seo **

**Your Doyoung sassed Taeyong and insulted his boyfriend by calling him a Japanese sushi.** **Your dude is so strong. I'm surprised.**

 

 

Jaehyun laughed so hard at the American's reply. He knew that Doyoung could be a little harsh to Taeyong sometimes but he couldn't believe that he's also sassy to his boyfriend. 

 

 

**To: Johnny Seo**

** And what did Taeyong hyung said? **

 

** Fr: Johnny Seo **

**He'll tell you about this and this scared Doyoung that started out the fight**

 

 

And that hits Jaehyun so hard. He knew that Doyoung isn't really acting like this (insecure, low self esteem) before but these days, Doyoung is. He then knew that his boyfriend is just acting like one to get some attention from him. 

Jaehyun smirked at the idea that popped up on his head. He thanked the American workmate of Doyoung and walked straight to his office.

 

 

 

On his way to the parking lot where Jaehyun had texted him to go, Doyoung covered his bruises with concealer. He swore at Taeyong after the older scratched his arms with his sharp nails of his. He took a metal note that he'll grow his nails too for revenge. 

He shivered when the cold air breeze touched his skin and he clutched his cardigan tighter for warmth. Once he's in front of Jaehyun's car, he knocked on the window and waved at his boyfriend who's sitting at the back seat.

"What are you doing there?" Doyoung asked and before he could protest, Jaehyun pulled him inside harshly. Doyoung let out a welp and he stumbled down with Jaehyun under him.

"Do you think you're unattractive now?" Jaehyun asked and this made Doyoung frown. "What do you mean?"

"You're ugly wearing that clothes." Jaehyun said that made Doyoung gasp in offense. "You picked this clothes for me!"

"I know. But you're actually much more attractive and beautiful when you're naked in front of me." 

"What?"

"You'll see." Jaehyun switched their position with him hovering over his bunny boyfriend. He started kissing him on his lips then to his neck to collarbones and every part of his body that turned out into a great mindblowing sex on the car.

 

 

"Do you still feel so ugly?" 

"Yes." Jaehyun placed a kiss on his lips.

"Do you still feel so jealous with my favorite pillow?" 

"Yes." Jaehyun placed another kiss on his lips.

"Do you still feel so insecure?"

"Yes." Jaehyun placed another kiss again.

"Do you still feel unworthy to be my boyfriend?" This time, Doyoung hesitated. He grabbed his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a long deep kiss. 

"If that will make you kiss me again then I will say yes." 

"You surely are something, bunny. Saying lame things to yourself just to get my attention." He chuckled. "But you don't need that. You're ten out of ten for me and your sassy attitude and overconfidence is what I need the most." With that, they made another round at the back seat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost write a smut..but I can't. :(
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this! :)


End file.
